The Neighbour
by fearlessly
Summary: "What do you think about Samuel?" Kurt asked. Blaine's eyes opened. "Samuel? I don't really think anything. I don't know him at all. Why?" "I just got a weird vibe from him." "Really? Then why'd you invite him over?" "I don't know. I'm intrigued."
1. Chapter 1 to 3

**CHAPTER ONE**

Kurt ended the call and stared at his phone in disbelief. He leaned back against the nearest building to keep his knees from buckling. He tilted his head back against the rough stone wall. He felt the sun on his face and the cool ocean breeze on his immaculately moisturized skin. His eyes closed for a moment. He needed a moment because images of his life flooded his mind in full colour. He remembered all the way back to when he was a little boy. His mom had known his potential from early on and had enlisted him into drama and ballet classes. He also remembered the snickering, the snide remarks, the physical bullying, but above all, he remembered not feeling safe in his own school. He remembered how around every corner was a potential body check into the lockers, trip down the stairs or slushy to the face. He remembered a time when almost no one believed in him – no one but his dad and maybe a few misfits in Glee Club. He remembered the more recent rejection he had received at Broadway auditions because he just didn't fit the typical male role – at least that's what they said. Through it all, he never wavered from who he was. He never stopped being the bold, determined, brave person that his father had raised. And now…now … all of that sacrifice had paid off. He had made it and he would finally prove them wrong.

He opened his eyes and pushed himself off the wall. He quickly grabbed his bag and threw his phone inside of it. He had just received the best news of his career and as exciting as it was, it meant absolutely nothing if he didn't share it with his one true love.

_Blaine. I have to tell Blaine_, he thought. But he didn't want to call him. This was news he wanted to deliver in person.

It was one of the hottest days registered in Los Angeles that summer. It was two in the afternoon so the sun was blazing; Kurt cursed his decision to wear long sleeves that morning. _Ugh, I'm sweating._ _This is not good for my skin_, he thought. To make matters worse, the bus was packed and humid.

Fifteen minutes later he reached his stop. Despite the immense heat, he ran almost all the way home. He crossed the park and ran down Pelican Street. He approached the third house on the north side of the quiet cul de sac – it was a modest one-bedroom townhome with red brick façade and black trim. It was the place he and Blaine had called home since they made the move to L.A. from New York a year ago. He ran up the steps, jammed his key in the door and burst in.

"Blaine," he gasped. "Are you home?"

"Hi babe. I'm in the kitchen," Blaine called out.

Kurt dropped his bag and climbed the stairs to the kitchen. He found Blaine leaning over the dining table drumming his pencil in deep thought. _My husband is adorable_, Kurt thought as he took in the view. Blaine's curls were a mess, he was wearing his glasses which Kurt loved – that scholarly look drove him crazy - his bowtie was crooked, his renderings were strewn all about the table, and he had that cute confused look on his face.

"Hey," Kurt said and moved toward him.

Blaine looked up startled, like if in the past thirty seconds he had forgotten that Kurt had arrived home. "Oh. Hey baby." He placed down his pencil, moved closer and pressed his lips against his husband's mouth. "Mmm, I missed you," he said sweetly.

"I missed you more," Kurt grinned and kissed him again. "Have I ever told you that you are adorable?"

Blaine blushed and looked down, "Kuuurt…"

"I love that after six years of marriage I can still make you blush, Blaine Warbler," Kurt teased.

"Well, you are damn good at it," Blaine agreed.

"Speaking of good," Kurt pirouetted, "I have some good news." He bounced on his toes and squealed.

"Do tell, do tell," Blaine said, taking off his glasses and sitting down at the table.

Kurt smiled at him. He wanted to make Blaine wait but he just couldn't keep it in any longer. "I booked the movie," he flailed his arms out in a "ta-da" gesture.

Blaine jumped up out of his chair, "Oh my god, Kurt!" He threw himself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I am so proud of you. You deserve this more than anyone," he kissed his lips thoroughly. "Oh! We need to celebrate!'

Kurt didn't think it was possible to feel any happier about his news but seeing Blaine's reaction, knowing that this victory was just as much Blaine's as it was his made him soar with happiness. "Babe, we really made it. All our sacrifice has paid off," he took Blaine by the hands and sat with him at the table.

Blaine shook his head softly, "this is all you, my love. You have worked so hard and you deserve this. I'm so happy for you."

"Aww, I know you are. And I am so grateful. I mean, grateful for your constant friendship and support. I know things were rough for a while there in New York and any other man would have just given up on me but you," Kurt's eyes locked with his, "you are not just any man. You stuck with me and loved me through it all."

"I have always loved you, Kurt. And I always will," Blaine's eyes burned into Kurt's as to make a point. "Always. Fearlessly and forever, remember?"

How could Kurt forget? How could Kurt ever forget the love and adoration Blaine had for him? Blaine showed his commitment every day. Kurt knew that he was quite simply, the luckiest man on earth. "I love you too. So much."

Blaine leaned up out of his chair and pressed to Kurt's lips softly. Each time they kissed it felt like coming home yet it was still new and exciting. Blaine's hand caressed Kurt's face gently but with that familiar touch that let Kurt know he belonged to him and that nothing in this universe – or in any other universe for that matter – could ever keep them apart. Kurt thought his heart would explode in his chest. He was so in love with Blaine and Blaine was so in love with him.

They had just finished the dishes. Kurt dried he last of the plates and placed it in the cupboard. "I'm so stuffed. You make the absolute best lasagna, Blaine."

"That's because it was made with love," Blaine gave him a cheesy grin.

"Oh God," Kurt smacked him with the tea towel and laughed. "Come on, let's go put in a movie before you turn into a big hunk of swiss cheese."

Blaine laughed and followed Kurt into the family room. He grabbed their favourite DVD, _Moulin Rouge_ and popped it into the player. He lost track of how many times they had watched this musical together but neither of them ever tired of it. It had always been very special to them as it was the first movie they watched together back when they were still just friends – how long ago it seemed.

They both plopped down on the couch and took their usual positions. Kurt leaned back on some pillows and patted his chest. Blaine didn't have to be told twice. He nuzzled between Kurt's legs with his head on his chest. Curling snuggly into his husband was second nature to him. He wrapped his arms around him and cooed in happiness. Kurt slipped his fingers into Blaine's curls and toyed with them softly as he pressed play on the remote.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so happy," Blaine murmured.

"Me too. I love this movie."

Blaine laughed. "No, not about _Moulin Rouge_, about YOUR movie, Mr. Hollywood," Blaine teased. "I mean, things are going to change for us. You will finally get the industry respect you deserve. You will be working with the best producers and director in the business. I'm so excited."

Kurt grew silent and suddenly petrified.

"Kurt? Are you ok," Blaine lifted his head.

"Oh no. What if I screw this all up? I mean, I've never actually been on a movie set before," Kurt started to panic. "What if they don't like me? What if I forget my lines? What if I get really nervous and puke on the camera…"

"Hey, hey, hey," Blaine sat up and paused the movie. "Come on Kurt. You were made for this. You have been training for this moment all your life. You will be wonderful and they will love you," He gave his husband a re-assuring gaze. "Now let's curl up and watch this movie. I've been so caught up with work this week that we haven't been able to spend any time together and I miss you," He gave Kurt his vintage puppy dog eyes – the ones Kurt could never ever say no to.

Kurt felt weak every time Blaine gave him that look. He sighed softly and thought, _yup, my husband is adorable_. He un-paused the movie and pet his hair again. "You always make me feel better," he took Blaine's hand and kissed his knuckles softly.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Blaine jumped onto the bed, "Wake up, Mr. Hollywood. Today is the day."

Kurt pulled the covers up over his head and curled up into a ball.

"No, no, no. Come on," Blaine said, tugging down the covers. "Do you want to be late for your first day on set? I don't think it would make a good impression. Get up, baby."

"I love you," Kurt squinted and mumbled at him, "but you are the worst at waking me up."

Blaine laughed. "Oh, really?" He gazed down at his sleepy husband with a glint in his eye. "Well, is this any better?" He leaned down and kissed Kurt's bare chest; he trailed kisses downward while slowly whispering, "wake up my love."

Kurt didn't even try to hide the squirming. He merely gave in to the exquisite man atop him. He slipped his hand into his curls and gave a little tug. He knew exactly how to set Blaine on fire. The kisses became more urgent and wetter … and lower, much lower.

Half an hour later, Kurt flopped back onto the pillow exhausted and out of breath. "Yes, that was much better," he sighed at Blaine who was curled up beside him and equally out of breath.

"God, I love you," Blaine said mindlessly and pecked a kiss to Kurt's mouth. "But you need to get going babe. I really don't want you to be late."

"I know, I know," Kurt traced his finger along Blaine's jawline and gave him a playful wink. He then sprung out of bed and made his way to the shower. Blaine waited for the oxygen to return to his brain before he attempted to get up.

Kurt zoomed into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, "I'll see you later baby. Have a good day." He leaned in for a kiss.

"Not so fast, mister," Blaine said. "There is no way my movie-star husband is going to his first day on set without a proper breakfast."

"Blaine, I'm going to be late."

"And that is why I made it to go," he smiled brightly and placed an English muffin sandwich in his hand. "Aaand, here's your to-go mocha," he said with a wink and placed the travel mug in his other hand.

Kurt sighed happily. "I love you. You take such care of me. Thank you." He kissed Blaine thoroughly. "I gotta go. But there's way more where that came from. Wait up for me tonight."

"Count on it," Blaine said. He grabbed a bagged lunch and placed it into Kurt's bag. "Have a good day my love."

"You are amazing, Blaine Warbler," Kurt turned on his heels and hurried out the door calling out, "byeee".

Blaine leaned against the kitchen island and watched his husband walk out the door. _This is a turning point in our lives,_ he thought to himself. _Please God, let this project go smoothly. It's his time. It's Kurt's time_. Blaine thought back to when they had just moved to New York. They had been ready to take on the world together. They were newlyweds, they were both studying at respected schools, they were young and in love. It had been really great for two years until Kurt began to get down on himself. He couldn't get a break; no one would hire him and it had put so much pressure on their relationship. Kurt was lost. He lashed out. They fought all the time about every little thing including how they would pay next-month's rent. Blaine had still been a year away from graduating from the Architecture program. Back then he couldn't help but resent Kurt a little – he was studying and working as a singing waiter while Kurt would audition and audition and audition but get rejected time and time again. They were dark times and Blaine was grateful every day that they loved each other enough to get through it.

The doorbell startled Blaine. He realized he had been daydreaming.

_Ding Dong…_

He moved to the door and opened it. There stood a stranger. Blaine was momentarily taken aback – the stranger was very handsome and very well dressed.

"Good morning," he said and extended his hand. "My name is Samuel."

Blaine had impeccable manners. He shook his hand. "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

"I just moved in across the street and wanted to introduce myself, Samuel said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Blaine stood at the door politely, wondering what this new neighbour really wanted.

"Once I'm settled maybe you could show me around the neighbourhood," Samuel smiled.

A light went off in Blaine's mind. "Oh…" He paused. "Um, my husband and I would love to," he blurted out.

Samuel smiled. "Oh. Well, this is awkward," he ran his hand through his hair. "That would be great actually. I would love to meet him too. I'll see you around." Samuel quickly turned and ran across the street and into his house.

Blaine shook his head with a confused look on his face. "Wow". He closed the door and wandered back into the kitchen to clean up the breakfast dishes and get ready for work.

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was Saturday morning. Blaine sat on the couch reading but not really retaining anything. His mind was on Kurt. He was gone when he woke this morning. He thought maybe he had gone for a run as he sometimes did. He got into the habit of running when they had lived in New York. It was another one of Kurt's coping mechanisms during the rejection phase. Blaine was grateful that Kurt took up running – it probably saved their marriage by giving him an outlet; plus, that runner's body that Kurt was working on drove Blaine over the edge with lust.

Just as he began to really wonder where Kurt was he heard the key in the door; his husband came in carrying – no, juggling - bags of groceries.

"There you are," Blaine rose to help, taking a couple bags from Kurt's arms. "I was a little concerned when your side of the bed was empty this morning."

"Sorry, honey. I wanted to be out the door and back before you got up but the check-out line was insane," he set the rest of the bags down on the kitchen counter. "I've been working so much these past few weeks. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed," he said with a pout.

"Well, I can go back to bed if you want," Blaine teased.

Kurt slid his arms around his husband's waist, "only if you take me with you".

"Awww. I've missed you so much. I mean, I love that you are working a lot at something you love but," Blaine gazed into his eyes, "Kurt, I need you."

Kurt's plan had been to make blueberry pancakes but the mere thought of refusing Blaine was futile - and he missed his husband just as much. He kissed Blaine urgently and draped around his shoulders, trapping him against his body. His tongue lapped at his lips until he was granted access. Their mouths together felt like fire. Kurt thought he would melt into a puddle of lusty syrup. He felt Blaine's fingers tug at his belt. _Yup, there is definitely no way I'll be making breakfast this morning_, he told himself. He knew they were in for a marathon session and he didn't mind at all. They haphazardly made their way into the bedroom, never breaking the kiss and leaving a trail of clothing behind. Kurt guided him gently until the backs of Blaine's knees hit the bed then eased him down. Blaine was on cloud nine. He had missed Kurt so much these past weeks and he was beyond ready to make up for lost time. They got lost in each other, their moans filled their bedroom, the headboard banged the wall … repeatedly, and their mouths whispered undying love.

"That meatloaf was so good," Blaine rubbed his belly. "Why haven't you ever made that for me before?" He grabbed another tea towel to help Kurt dry the last of the dishes.

"I just got the recipe yesterday from Carole. Wanted to try something new," He smiled. "I'm glad you liked it but you had three helpings Blaine. We should go for a walk this evening."

"Hey! I didn't get breakfast or lunch today because someone was greedy for my time," Blaine grinned and put the last of the dishes in the cupboard.

"I didn't hear you complaining, mister," Kurt laughed.

Blaine leaned in close to his husband, "I…will…never…ever…complain…about…spending…time…with…you," he pressed his lips to Kurt's then smiled and whispered, "I'll go get my sweater. Do you want one?"

Kurt purred then nodded, "Yeah, just don't make them matching," he laughed. "I know you Blaine Warbler."

Blaine rolled his eyes and climbed the stairs to their closet.

They dressed and were soon ready to go. Kurt locked the door then offered his arms so Blaine could link his into it. They walked down the block joined together and wearing their matching NYU sweatshirts.

"It's such a nice night," Kurt said. "I can't believe we put up with that crazy New York weather for so long. We should've moved out here ages ago."

"I wouldn't change a thing about our life together, Kurt. I mean, some of those times definitely sucked but it made us stronger. It made us who we are now," Blaine paused and hugged closer to Kurt. "I'm really happy. Aren't you?"

Kurt stopped and turned towards his husband. "I am beyond happy. You know that don't you? My life is perfect because you're in it."

"I love you so much," Blaine squeezed his husband's bicep. They walked together arm in arm through the park stopping every now and then to peck kisses. "You know," Blaine was thoughtful, "pretty soon we aren't going to be able to do this."

Kurt was confused, "do what? Kiss?"

Blaine laughed, "no, silly. You are going to be so famous that people will recognize you everywhere you go. We won't be able to go out as freely as we do now."

"Oh husband of mine, you always have so much faith in me," Kurt smiled.

"What? Oh come on, Kurt. Haven't you read the blogs? People are already interested in your every move and you haven't even finished filming yet. When this movie is released our world is going to change."

Kurt hadn't thought about it in that way. To him he was still himself - that bold but awkward kid from Lima, Ohio. But Blaine had a point. He had been doing more press lately, more photo shoots, and had been invited to celebrity events. He took Blaine's hand and sat on a nearby bench. "Blaine?" He stared off into the darkness.

"My love," Blaine said.

"We never discussed this. You're right. Our life is going to change. We are going to lose our privacy. My time will be scheduled by others, there will be photographers, fans," Kurt's voice grew louder, higher and he began to speak faster. "What if it's too much pressure? What if we can't spend as much time together…"

"Hey, hey," Blaine cut him off and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed. "Listen to me," he waited for Kurt to look into his eyes – he knew that always calmed Kurt down. "No, we haven't discussed any of this because we just assumed that we would be ok with any change that came into our lives. And as far as I'm concerned we will be ok. I love you. I loved you when you were that scared teenager looking for guidance and acceptance. I loved you when you were that confident and brave college student who had dreams and goals. I love you when you were struggling in New York, I love you now, and I will love you when you are the biggest thing in this town since Leo DiCaprio." Blaine took Kurt's hand in both of his and locked eyes with his. "And I don't care if there are swarms of paparazzi outside our house, loads of screaming girls after you, and fifteen assistants calling you night and day – you are mine, Kurt Anderson-Hummel and nothing or no one will ever come between us," Blaine stopped. His hands were shaking with passion. "I'm serious. You belong to me and nothing will change that."

Kurt didn't even bother to hide the tears in his eyes. He simply leaned into Blaine and hugged him tightly. "The day I first entered Dalton I was searching for information, maybe even for a safe place. I didn't really know," Kurt leaned up so that he could look Blaine in the eyes. "But what I found there is absolutely priceless and life-changing. I found you. And I am grateful for that day – grateful for you – every second of my life."

Now Blaine had tears in his eyes. He kissed Kurt sweetly. "I love you. C'mon, let me take you home."

They walked back hand in hand. As they turned onto their street Blaine noticed their neighbour. He was standing in his yard looking at them. When he noticed that Blaine saw him he smiled and waved. Blaine waved back.

"Who's that?" Kurt asked.

"That would be Samuel. I forgot to tell you about him," Blaine whispered as they approached closer.

"Hi Blaine," Samuel smiled warmly.

"Hi there," Blaine pulled Kurt forward gently. "This is my husband, Kurt. Kurt, this is our neighbour, Samuel."

"It's a pleasure," Kurt shook his hand and smiled. "Are you new to the neighbourhood? I always thought this house was vacant actually."

"I recently moved in. I met Blaine the other day. I thought I'd introduce myself so I boldly knocked on your door." He turned to Blaine, "sorry about that. Later I realized how forward I had been. I don't really know anyone in the area, so," he shrugged.

"Oh, please it's no trouble," Blaine said.

"Why don't you come over to our house next Friday? Blaine and I love to entertain and it's always nice to know your neighbours," Kurt said.

Samuel smiled at the invitation, "oh, that would be nice, thanks. I"ll bring the wine?"

"Sure," Blaine confirmed. "Looking forward to it." He grabbed Kurt's hand with a smile. "We should go in. See you on Friday."

"Count on it," Samuel nodded.

Later in bed, after teeth were brushed, faces were moisturized, and pyjamas were buttoned, Blaine snuggled up to Kurt. He placed his head on his chest and closed his eyes. "Good night love."

"What do you think about Samuel?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's eyes opened. "Samuel? I don't really think anything. I don't know him at all. Why?"

"I just got a weird vibe from him."

"Really? Then why'd you invite him over?"

"I don't know. I'm intrigued."

"Well, I do think it is a bit strange that he showed up at our door to introduce himself. I mean, people don't do that anymore. Maybe he's just social and looking for friends," Blaine said sleepily.

"Yeah. I hope you're right," Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls. "We'll soon find out."

"Sleep well, baby," Blaine mumbled, closing his eyes and snuggling close.

"Mmm, you too, love." Kurt closed his eyes but it took him a bit longer than usual to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 4 to 5

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The week had flown by. Both Kurt and Blaine were busy with work. Kurt's shooting schedule had ramped up and he worked twelve hour days at best, plus all the press assignments the production sent him on. Blaine was in the final stages of his design for a new private school opening in San Francisco. He had been traveling back and forth and working long hours too. So it was not a surprise that when Friday rolled around the two were both stressed, exhausted and missing each other.

Blaine was on his way home from the airport after having retuned from San Francisco. He hailed a cab, got in the back and told the driver the address. He leaned back in the seat and although taxi cabs are not the most comfortable rides he could have fallen asleep right there. He had to concentrate on not closing his eyes, _stay awake, Blaine_, he thought to himself. As a means to distract himself, and because he missed him terribly, he decided to text Kurt:

_Omw, baby. I miss you._

Kurt was at home. He had taken the day off and it was a good thing because up to that morning he had forgotten all about the invitation he had extended to Samuel. He had wanted to use the day to sleep in and get caught up with Blaine but it turned out that Blaine had been pulled away on a last minute meeting so he kept himself busy with organising the house, grocery shopping, and preparing dinner for the three of them. He was just putting the chicken cordon bleu into the oven when he heard his phone buzz. He read Blaine's text and smiled as he typed in his response:

_Miss you too. Hurry home maybe we can get a romp in before Samuel gets here ;)_

_Samuel? Oh god, I forgot!_

_Yeah, me too._

_Be there soon. Love you._

_ILY2_

Kurt was head first into the fridge looking for spinach when Blaine walked in the door.

"I'm home, sorry I'm late."

Kurt forgot all about the salad he was making and made his way to the entrance to greet his husband. He barely let Blaine get in the door before he pressed his lips to his mouth, not too gently. Blaine was caught off guard and fell back against the door and it clicked shut. His hand went to its familiar place on Kurt's cheek as he pushed his tongue into his mouth. They were both hungry and afire for each other. Blaine broke the kiss only momentarily so that he could get a few words out, "Mmm, isn't…" kiss "Samuel…" kiss "coming over…" kiss.

Kurt's hands were tugging at Blaine's belt as he moaned his response, "he just called. We have 30 minutes." He kissed Blaine's mouth once again then down his throat and slid down to kneel.

"Kurt," Blaine started…

"Shush," Kurt demanded. He hastily unbuttoned Blaine's pants and tugged them down in one motion along with his boxers. He moaned happily at what popped out.

Blaine shushed and leaned back against the door. He knew better than to interrupt his husband at work. He gazed down and slid his hand into Kurt's perfect hair and thought_, damn am I ever glad to be home_!

Blaine had just finished adjusting his bowtie when the doorbell rang. He made a quick stop in the bathroom to peck Kurt's cheek as he brushed his teeth. Kurt gave him the 5-minutes gesture. Blaine knew it would be at least ten minutes before his husband was ready. "I'll buy you some time," he smiled with a wink. "I love you."

Blaine opened the door to find Samuel standing there holding the promised wine – three bottles in fact. Blaine made way and gestured for Samuel to come in.

"It's nice to see you. Please come in," Blaine smiled. "Kurt will be down in a few minutes. May I take your coat?"

Samuel set the wine down and gave Blaine his coat. "Wow, this is a nice place. It looks much smaller from the outside."

"Doesn't it? When we came to look at it we didn't get a good first impression but when we saw the inside we were sold. Kurt and I need a lot of room," Blaine laughed. He hung up the coat then took the wine and set it on the kitchen counter. "Please sit down. May I get you a drink?"

"Sure, I'll have whatever you're having."

Blaine disappeared into the kitchen and rummaged for some beer in the fridge. Samuel sat on the couch in the living room and looked around at the surroundings. He noticed how many pictures the two men had displayed, some of themselves but most of people he didn't recognize. He assumed they were Lima folk, most likely went to McKinley with them and his cousin. A sad look appeared on his face as he thought about his cousin lying in a hospital bed. The rage inside him grew but he knew that in order to pull this off he had to remain calm. Thank goodness for those acting lessons.

"Good evening Samuel. It's nice to see you," a soft voice interrupted him.

He stood up and faked a smile, "Hi Kurt. Thanks for having me".

Blaine walked back in with two bottles of beer and a crantini for Kurt. "Here we are. I hope you like beer."

The three men sat while dinner finished baking. Kurt and Blaine discovered that Samuel was also born in Ohio but grew up in Indiana and played college basketball at Indiana University on full scholarship. He had recently moved out to Los Angeles after graduation to coach a high school team. He was very friendly. Kurt though that sometimes he was overly friendly. Kurt also noticed that Blaine got along well with him. It wasn't often that Blaine could talk sports as the subject bore the hell out of Kurt and Blaine's sport buddy and best friend, Sam Evans, lived half way across the country.

They had eventually moved to the table where Kurt served a fabulous meal of chicken, mashed potatoes, roasted beets, and spring salad. Samuel had two helpings as did Blaine. Kurt had never been a big eater so he only helped himself to one plate but the hard week had taken its toll on him and he found himself drinking more wine than he usually would.

"Thanks for bringing the wine," Kurt nodded to Samuel as he poured more into his guest's glass and then Blaine's before filling his up too.

Blaine gave him a curious look. He couldn't remember the last time Kurt had drank three glasses of wine. He was usually good with one. But Blaine didn't mind. He knew that Kurt probably just needed to unwind – they both did.

And unwind they did. The three bottles were soon empty and they were well on their way to finishing off the fourth and fifth bottles from the Anderson-Hummel cellar. Kurt stood up. He swayed and had to prop himself up on the edge of the table. Blaine watched him with an amused look and thought, _this could get interesting_.

The three drunken men eventually stumbled back into the living room. Blaine looked through his record collection, making an obvious choice – Katy Perry. "Let's get this party started, boys," he yelled as he placed the needle on the vinyl and Katy's voice rang through the apartment. Blaine started to dance.

"Oh god, Blaine! Katy?" Kurt laughed and stood up to sashay with his husband.

Samuel stumbled up too and began to dance. He put his arms around both of his new friends, "this is the best night ever," he shouted drunkenly. "And we need more wine."

"Yeeaaahhhhh," shouted Kurt as he stumbled into the wine cellar. It didn't take long for him to choose more wine; he danced back out into the living room carrying three bottles and began to sing, "and you're gonna hear me rooooooarrrr oh oh oh oh oh oh oh…"

Blaine intercepted the bottles from Kurt and opened one. He poured more into Samuel's glass then Kurt's, then his own. "A toast," he slurred, "to new friendshipsss." The three men clinked their glasses together and downed the wine. They partied to the wee hours of the morning and it got messy. Really messy.

Blaine woke to a god-awful noise. At first he wasn't sure what it was, or even where he was, but it sounded like a screeching animal. He tried to concentrate on the sound but his head pounded so hard that it affected his hearing. _Owww_, he thought. He lifted his face off the carpet, _owwwwww_, he thought again. His neck and head were on fire.

"Hechthrrhhsccch"

_There's that sound again_. _What is that_?

Blaine opened one eye and realized he was on the living room floor. He also realized that he was naked.

"Hechthrrhhsccch"

_What the hell_? Blaine opened his other eye and tried to get up. _Owwwwww_. He finally got to his feet. He was off balance and he felt like he had been run over by an army tank. He placed his hand on the wall to steady himself. Images of the night before came rushing back to him. The last thing he remembered was he and Kurt dancing on the kitchen counter. He thought he remembered they were wearing only underwear but he wasn't sure. He hoped that things had not gotten that crazy. He placed the heel of his hand to his head. He needed to find Advil and some clothes – but first he needed to find Kurt.

"Hechthrrhhsccch"

_Is that_? Blaine realized what the sound was. He made his way as quickly as possible, which was not very quick at all, into the bathroom. Kurt was there - also naked, and kneeling at the toilet, his face pretty much entirely inside the bowl. His entire body heaved.

"Hechthrrhhsccch"

"Kurt, are you ok?"

"Hechthrrhhsccch. Ugh. Please leave me alone. This is so gross. Hechthrrhhsccch"

Blaine scrunched up his nose and again pressed his hand to his head. _Owwwww. _He moved toward Kurt and placed his hand on his cold bare back. "I will never leave you alone. How long have you been puking?"

"All night"

"Well, you drank a lot. Too much. Both of us did. I don't even remember most of the night."

"Me either," Kurt leaned back. "I think I'm done for now."

"Come on," said Blaine. "Let's brush our teeth, take some Advil, and go to bed. My head is pounding."

Blaine helped Kurt to his feet. They both brushed quickly. Kurt retrieved the bottle of Advil from the medicine cabinet and handed three pills to Blaine with a glass of water. They made their way to their bed slowly and snuggled up under the covers. It didn't take long for them to fall into deep sleep.

Monday morning came too quickly. Blaine had woken up early as he had slept all of Saturday and most of Sunday. He felt much better although he was extremely disappointed in himself – and even embarrassed. He was in the kitchen flipping French toast when Kurt came in and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist from behind.

"Good morning, Mr. Warbler," he said and kissed his ear.

"Morning, Mr. Hollywood," Blaine teased back. "Are you feeling any better?"

"My tummy is still queasy but I'm fine enough to go to work."

Blaine served him some French toast and coffee. "You should at least try to eat something though."

Kurt nodded and picked at his breakfast. He was a bit embarrassed at the way he had acted Friday night – not that he even remembered it. "Blaine, I don't know what got into me Friday night. I'm so sorry if I embarrassed you."

Blaine laughed, "You're sorry? Baby, I was just as bad as you or worse. I should be apologizing. I acted like a 17 year old and I'm sorry."

"Ok, let's just call it we were both stressed from work and needed to let loose. Let's forget about it and move on," Kurt said in a pleading voice.

"I am in agreement with that," Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt's lips.

The two men sat together and finished their breakfast. The way the week was looking they knew they wouldn't see much of each other until the weekend. Kurt reached to take Blaine's hand, "can I just ask one thing before we drop this?"

"Okay"

"I woke up naked. You woke up naked. Did you see Samuel or did he leave on Friday night?"

"I have no idea. He wasn't here when I woke up so I'm assuming he left that night. I hope we got naked after he left."

Both of them laughed but both of them were left with an uneasy feeling.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It had been a long week. Blaine had been in San Francisco since Tuesday as he had meetings with the school's big wigs. They had been extremely pleased with his design. Construction would soon begin which meant, pending any edits, Blaine could take some time off before moving on to the next project. He was excited to have free time. He missed Kurt a lot. He loved that they both had steady jobs – more than jobs – they both loved what they were doing, but they had to sacrifice time with each other. He was ready to get on that plane and fly home to see his husband.

Just as Blaine was making his way to the airport Kurt was trying unsuccessfully to dodge photographers while he was having lunch. He had decided to take his new assistant out to eat. He still couldn't believe that he had an assistant. She had been working with him for two weeks and he still hadn't had the time to really connect with her. He thought they'd be safe at the new salad bar down the street but the photographers found him – as they always did nowadays. Ever since the movie's trailer was released he had received much attention from the media. He didn't know if he would ever get over people following him around. This was definitely new to him.

"Sorry about the paparazzi," Kurt said with a frown.

"Oh, I'm used to it," Katie replied. "The last time I worked on a movie set it was on _TED_. You want to see paparazzi? Try working for Mark Wahlberg."

"Well, I'm definitely not that popular – I guess that's a blessing," Kurt picked at his salad. "So if you worked for Mark Wahlberg, why on earth are you working with me now?" Kurt laughed.

Katie leaned in close. "Just between you and me…"

Kurt leaned forward so that he could hear her better.

"His wife is a bit of a psycho."

"Oh my."

"I couldn't stand her constant power trips so I resigned," she looked at Kurt. "I hope your husband is not so high maintenance," she laughed teasingly.

Kurt grinned. "Well, he is but in a different way all together."

They finished their lunch. Kurt paid the bill and got up to leave. Bright flashes went off as a scrum of seven photographers blocked his way. Katie took charge and walked in front of Kurt. She made a trail for him with one hand extended. With her free hand she took his and led him to his car. Kurt was actually glad he had found Katie. Not only did he need the help, but she knew the business. She would be a great asset. Once they were in the car Kurt thanked her.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to all this," he laughed.

"You will. It will become normal to you in no time," Katie smiled at him. "Just don't do anything dumb. They'll have a field day with you then."

He dropped her off at the office. She wanted to finish up some work before going home. Kurt's shooting was done for the day so he decided to go home early. Blaine had an early flight out of San Francisco. If they were lucky they'd get some quality time together. He missed Blaine terribly but he wouldn't trade this feeling for anything. He knew that they were both so blessed to be married for so long and still not be able to go a single day without painfully missing each other.

Kurt pulled up to the house and couldn't believe what he saw. _Is someone climbing up the side of my house?_ _Is he taking pictures of my home through the window? _"What the…" He parked and got out of his car.

"What the hell are you doing," Kurt yelled.

The man was startled. He climbed down as fast as he could and ran down the block and around the corner. Kurt was in disbelief. He didn't think he'd ever get used to people following him around but this was an entirely different monster. They had come to his home. They had invaded his privacy. What if he and Blaine had been home and in their bedroom? He made his way into the house and called Katie.

She picked up promptly, "This is Katie. Assistant to Mr. Anderson Hummel"

"It's me, Katie."

"Hi Kurt. Are you alright?"

"No. I'm not. I just pulled up to my house and found a man scaling my wall like fucking Spiderman," he was furious. "He actually took pictures of the inside of my home, Katie. MY HOME. What am I going to do?"

"Oh man. I'm sorry Kurt. Unfortunately that is considered to be completely normal in this town. Why do you think all the celebrities live in the hills? All their homes have gates and fences and security."

"Are you telling me we're going to have to move?"

"I would definitely think about it if I were you. The paparazzi will pretty much do anything to get a juicy picture. If your house is vulnerable you should at the very least hire some security."

Kurt sighed and leaned back on the couch. I think Blaine and I have a lot to talk about when he gets home," he said. "Thanks Katie. I really appreciate your help."

"That's what I'm here for. Do you want me to call a security company in the meantime?"

"Yeah. That would be great, thanks. Keep me posted."

"Sure thing. Have a good night Kurt."

"You too. Thanks."

He hung up the phone then got up. He meticulously went to every single window in the house and drew the blinds. He sighed and made his way into the bathroom to retrieve water and Advil for his now lingering headache. Once the meds were taken he decided to lay down for a nap. He was suddenly exhausted and Blaine wouldn't be home for another hour or so.

Blaine came home to find Kurt curled up in their bed. He decided that napping was a wonderful idea. He took off his suit not taking as much care as he usually did. He simply could not wait to get in bed with Kurt. He left his clothing in a pool on the floor. He slid quietly and gently beneath the covers and wrapped his arms around his sleeping husband. He sighed happily. He was home – not only physically but emotionally. He pressed his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and simply took in his scent, his warmth, his entire being. Kurt stirred and pressed back into Blaine's spooning body. His back was strong against Blaine's equally strong chest. Blaine let out a gentle coo and closed his eyes. It would be the last time Blaine would get a decent sleep in a long time.


	3. Chapter 6

The next morning was Friday. Both Blaine and Kurt had a few work things to take care of. Kurt received an early call from Katie explaining that she found a great security company and that he should meet with them as soon as possible. Over breakfast, he told Blaine about the stalker photographer and about how they should get security and maybe even think about moving up into the hills.

"Moving? Will it really be that bad?"

"Katie has been in the business for a while and she thinks it's a good idea. I mean, you read the news and magazines. You know how they treat celebrities," Kurt paused and took a sip of his coffee. "I just never thought that I would be one of those celebrities."

"Well," Blaine scooted his chair closer, "I've always known you would one day be a huge star but I never really thought about what that would mean for us."

Kurt gave him a serious look, "and..?"

"And, I think that we should do everything possible to protect our privacy, our lives, our love," he smiled into his husband's eyes. "If that means moving to the moon, count me in."

Kurt chuckled. "You are everything to me, Blaine. Thank you." He leaned in and pecked Blaine gently. "I'm going to go meet with Katie and this company but when I get back do you want to go to the beach? It's been so long and we could both use some R&amp;R."

"Yes! That would be lovely. I'll wrap up some loose ends on the school then pack a picnic lunch for us."

"Perfect," Kurt grabbed his keys, satchel, and headed for the door. "Maybe you could wear those new red swimming trunks I bought you," he grinned.

"Kuuuuurt!" Blaine groaned with a laugh and watched his husband walk out the door.

Blaine was sending some final emails and was about to wander into the kitchen to fix up the picnic lunch when the doorbell rang.

"Who in the world…"

He usually had no issues with just opening the door but with what Kurt had experienced just yesterday he all of a sudden became more cautious. He looked through the peephole. He saw Samuel standing there and was relieved – although he hadn't seen him since the party. He still didn't remember fully what had happened at the party and what, if anything, Samuel saw. He took in a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey," Samuel smiled.

"Hi. How are things," Blaine made way for Samuel to come in.

Samuel stepped in. He looked at Blaine with an expression that actually made Blaine feel uncomfortable. Something about Samuel was different today. He had no idea what it was but he desperately hoped it wasn't about anything that may or may not have happened last Friday.

"Close the door Blaine and sit down."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Sit down."

Blaine was quite literally flabbergasted. Did Samuel just come into his home and order him to sit down? "What in the world is going on with you," he asked.

Samuel laughed. "I'll tell you. But you should sit," his gaze burned into Blaine.

Blaine shut the door cautiously. He really hated the way Samuel was acting but he also was really curious as to what was going on so for now he decided to play along. He moved into the living room and sat on the leather chair. "Okay. I'm sitting. What's going on?"

"It's time I come clean with some things. And it's time you pay for your actions. This has been a long time coming Blaine Anderson," Samuel sat on the couch opposite Blaine but he remained rigid and upright.

Blaine shook his head in confusion, "What…?"

"Does the name David Karofsky mean anything to you?"

Blaine felt a jolt surge throughout his body. That was a name he hadn't heard or even thought about in years. But what made his blood run a little cooler was that Samuel knew this name.

"Uh, yeah," Blaine admitted.

"What does it mean exactly?"

Blaine sat up a little straighter, full blown confusion setting in. "What is this about Samuel?"

"Just answer the question," Samuel grew a little impatient.

Blaine looked at Samuel straight in the eye and spoke very slowly, trying to let him know that he was not impressed with this behaviour, "We. Went. To. High. School. Together."

Samuel laughed. "High school classmates, huh? Is that all he was to you? A classmate?"

Blaine stood up, "listen Samuel, I don't know what this is about but I'm not going to sit here and entertain your little sherrade. Either you tell me what's going on or you can leave."

"Actually, this is how things are going to work," Samuel also stood up and fetched his phone out of his pocket. "You are going to look at this. Then you are going to sit down and listen to me very carefully." He swiped at his phone then turned it toward Blaine.

Blaine looked but didn't see. His brain was blocking the image. He forced himself to look again so that he could confirm what was on the screen. _Oh my good god. Kurt…_ He looked up at Samuel then back at the picture. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped. He could say nothing. He could do nothing except sit back down and concentrate on not vomiting.

"That's right," Samuel said putting away his phone. "Your husband played right into my hands last Friday. This picture I'm sure would at the very least put a damper on his budding young career, wouldn't you say?"

"What do you want," Blaine whispered. His entire body was numb.

Samuel once again sat down. "My last name is Karofsky."

Blaine looked at him.

"David is my cousin. You probably haven't heard but three months ago he tried to take his own life. Again."

"Oh my god…"

"Save it," Samuel waved his hand and cut him off. "Since you walked out on him he hasn't been stable."

"What ? That was so long ago…"

"SHUT UP," Samuel screamed.

Blaine jumped. For the first time he realized how serious this situation was. Samuel was here to get revenge for his cousin – he didn't really know how but he thought he'd better shut up and listen before things escalated.

"It has been a long time but David has never been able to get over you. He has always said that you were the one who got away. You were the one who broke his heart. One day he just couldn't cope anymore. He took some pills – a lot of pills," Samuel paused and blinked back tears. Then his expression grew angry. "You did this to him. You broke his heart and made him suicidal. He's in a coma; it has been three months and there are no signs of life."

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said with compassion. "I mean, I never wanted any harm to come to him. And I had no idea…"

"Yeah, well you do now. Now you know. And now you will pay."

"You can't hold me accountable for…"

"SHUT UP," Samuel rose and began to pace. "This is what's going to happen. You are going to divorce Kurt."

Blaine jumped up, "WHAT? No. Absolutely not".

Samuel continued, "you don't get to have a happy ending. You are going to divorce him, I don't care what excuse or explanation you give him but in a month's time your relationship will be over," he looked at Blaine straight in the eye. "Unless of course you'd rather me release this picture of Kurt to the media. Either way, his life will be over. You choose."

"Samuel, this is called blackmail. How about I just call the police," Blaine said angrily.

"Oh, you could do that but how do you think the media will handle all this police attention? Don't you think the details of the investigation will get leaked? Don't you think that in the end the public is going to know that Hollywood's new golden boy is a scandalous whore?"

Blaine couldn't know, let alone control, what happened next. Something much larger than himself took over his body. He darted forward and punched Samuel square in the face. Samuel staggered backward and held his jaw. He looked at Blaine and began to laugh.

"One month or the picture goes viral." He walked to the door and let himself out.

At first Blaine felt nothing. He was physically and emotionally numb as he fell back onto the chair. He played the morning's conversation over and over in his head. David Karofsky, Samuel Karofsky, that picture of Kurt – _oh, god_ – but what stuck in his head the most was_, you are going to divorce Kurt_.

The tears finally came. His throat contracted, his breath hitched, and the sobs came forcefully. He had never in his life cried harder than he cried then. Blaine's chest felt tight – his heart was in excruciating pain. His lungs struggled to draw breath in and out. His head was swimming, his body dizzy. He thought, _I'm having a heart attack. I'm going to die_. He curled up in a ball with his head on his knees and cried. His face was wet with tears, spit, and snot. His entire body was shaking and he felt like he would vomit.

He did vomit. A few times actually.

Blaine woke to Kurt's alarmed voice.

"Blaine, honey. Are you ok? What happened? Are you sick?"

He realized that he was on the bathroom floor and remembered why he felt so sick, _oh god_. He must've passed out from the stress. How would he hide this from Kurt? There was no way he could tell him what was going on. Not yet. He needed to think.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, I think I have the flu or something."

"Poor baby. Come on, let's get you into fresh jammies and into bed," Kurt helped him up.

Kurt helped him up. Kurt always helped him up. Kurt was always there. Kurt loved him unconditionally. How in the hell was he going to get out of this mess? Divorce Kurt? Never. He could never and would never do that - but that picture – _oh god_.

He felt Kurt's hands undressing him – not in the erotic way he often did but in his caring and loving way. He felt the clean cool fabric of pyjamas being put on him and saw Kurt hovering above him as he buttoned up the top.

"Let's get you in bed, mister then I'll go make you some soup."

He was so in love with this man. How on earth was he going to get out of this situation? How was he going to make sure they got the happy ending they both deserved? He felt Kurt tuck him in under the covers and sit on the edge of the bed.

"This came on so sudden. You were fine this morning," Kurt leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Yes. It hit me like a ton of bricks," Blaine lied. "I'm sorry we can't go to the beach."

"No, no. You're sick Blaine. It's ok. We'll have a relaxing day at home. But I want you to sleep. I haven't seen you this sick … well, ever."

"I haven't felt this bad … ever," Blaine admitted.

Kurt gave him an encouraging smile. "Sleep my love. When you wake up I'll have soup and tea and movies ready for you."

Blaine smiled then watched his husband – _you are going to divorce Kurt_ – walk out of the bedroom. He again became utterly distraught. He turned over and pressed his face into the pillow – Kurt's pillow. He let his scent infiltrate his vulnerable heart. . He hugged it tightly and quietly cried himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Blaine woke up in a panic. He jolted upright in bed. It took him a little while to remember where he was. He was in his bedroom – it was dark and quiet except for the soft sounds of Kurt snoring beside him. He realized that he was trembling and sweating; he remembered his nightmare and couldn't help the feeling of doom in the pit of his stomach. He turned to Kurt and gently put his hand on his chest. He could feel the familiar warmth there as well as the rise and fall of Kurt's breath. Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath – he immediately started to feel better. Kurt was his home. Kurt was his anchor.

He eventually slipped out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. He poured himself some water and sat at the table. He lost track of how long he sat there. His body was numb except for his pounding head and his aching heart. He decided that he needed to call his best friend Sam and Kurt's best friend, Rachel. They were the only people he would be able to confide in about something as terrible as this. It was clear he needed to speak to someone; ending up in a mental institution was not an option. _Tomorrow. I'll call them tomorrow_. He finished his water and climbed the stairs back up to their bedroom. Kurt was in the same position he had left him in. Blaine thought he looked so beautiful in slumber. He slipped into bed and huddled close to his husband, spooning from behind. He nuzzled his lips to the base of Kurt's neck and mouthed barely a whisper, "I love you so much."

Blaine woke up in a much more pleasant way the second time around. It wasn't dark, he wasn't sweating, he wasn't in a panic, and _were those his husband's talented lips trailing down his chest?_ "Kuuurt," he said hoarsely and squirmed against him.

Kurt moaned his response and deliberately made his kisses wetter and hotter as he trailed lower. His plump lips feasted on Blaine's sweet skin and his teeth scraped along the taut flesh. His hands were gentle and loving on Blaine's ribs then at his hips. He hooked his fingers into Blaine's pants and swiftly pulled them down to free his growing erection.

Blaine repeated with a gasp, "Kuuurttt."

Kurt heard him but didn't waste any time acknowledging his callings – at least not with words. He let his mouth slide down to the base of Blaine's cock. He lapped kisses around it, in a circle then up the shaft, slowly, delicately, devouring every inch as his nose grazed upward along it.

Blaine squirmed and moaned. He melted into the bed as he slid one hand into Kurt's hair, he tugged, guided, begged… and when he felt Kurt's wet lips pressing against his tip, he jerked and thrust upward. Kurt's mouth felt incredible. Kurt's mouth always felt incredible; he always made Blaine's body feel like it would internally combust from intense lust but this morning was over the top. Blaine needed this more than anything. He needed to feel this closeness with Kurt. He needed the intimacy and _oh my god_ he all of a sudden needed to release.

He came in ropes – thick, creamy, sticky strands filled Kurt's mouth. Blaine could feel Kurt's struggle to swallow it all down – there was so much of it and he exploded so forcefully. Loud cries filled the room, his breath caught in his chest as he fisted the sheets and lifted his pelvis off the bed. His entire body trembled when Kurt unleashed his tongue, devouring every last droplet.

"Oh my sweet god! Oh Kurt, fuck," Blaine was out of his mind.

Kurt slithered – yes, slithered – up Blaine's body and pressed his swollen cum-stained mouth onto Blaine's still whimpering lips. They kissed hungrily. Kurt found Blaine's hands and intertwined their fingers together, pinning him down with his arms above his head. Kurt broke the kiss with a popping sound. His intense blue-eyed gaze burned down into his husband's soul. "You are mine," he hissed then lowered himself to suck on Blaine's throat while simultaneously thrusting upward – his cock penetrating his husband. Neither of them could control their bodies. Blaine groaned low and deep in his throat. Kurt yelped and cried out. They didn't make love. It was much more than that. It was feral and primitive. Their bed rocked against the wall and only stopped when Kurt shuttered and came, emptying himself just as Blaine came again, splattering Kurt's stomach.

Kurt rolled off of his husband, gasping for breath. He had so much to say but couldn't string two words together. He focused on drawing oxygen into his lungs.

Blaine trembled and leaned up. His head was swimming from having just had two incredible orgasms. He pressed his face to Kurt's shoulder – all the stress from the day before hit him again. How was he ever going to say goodbye to all of this? The stress mixed with the emotion of Kurt's attention was too much to bare. The sobs came quickly.

Kurt was alarmed. He was used to Blaine becoming emotional and sometimes even tearing up after they had made love but he had never sobbed before. "Honey, are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"I… Babe…" He wanted to tell Kurt everything but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It would destroy them.

"Blaine? Honey?" Kurt used his thumb to wipe at Blaine's tears.

Blaine nodded his head, gently. "I'm fine. More than fine." It was a lie. "Kurt, you were incredible as always. I love you so much. I'm just overwhelmed with passion for you," Blaine hugged his husband. "I love the way you wake me up. I love the way you make me feel. I love _your_ way."

"I love you too. I'm so happy. Our life is perfect," Kurt kissed him sweetly and caressed his cheek with his palm. They had been through a lot, he and Blaine. And although there had been many times where Kurt felt secure in their relationship, like nothing could touch them or what they had – now was the first time in his life he felt invincible. He had his career and he had this amazing man who was not afraid to show him all his emotions and all his love. Kurt felt like the luckiest man in the universe.

Blaine tightened his hug around Kurt's chest. He wanted to die. His heart felt like it would explode from the sheer pressure of what was to come – and from the pressure of hiding that from the person he loved most in the world.


	5. Chapter 8 to 11

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Kurt had just finished filming his last scene of the day – and even for the week. He loved his work but he was happy to be getting a break. He had a few things he needed to deal with. The past few days had been confusing ones for him. Blaine had been very emotional. Something was off but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He knew it wasn't work because he was in between projects. Everything at home seemed to be wonderful except for maybe not spending as much time together as they wanted – _but let's face it_, Kurt thought to himself, _we could spend every second of every day together and it still wouldn't be enough._ He needed some quality time with Blaine to figure out what was troubling him and get him on the right path again.

It was crucial to Kurt that they be on the right path because he had big plans for them. He had been planning something very special for a few months now; soon it would be ready to reveal to Blaine. He was a little nervous as he did not know exactly how Blaine would react but he was almost certain that it would be a blissful, emotional, and happy reaction.

Just then, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He dug it out and smiled at the caller ID. _Coincidence_, he thought. He answered as he closed the door to his trailer.

"Hey, Rachel".

"Hi! Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"It's never a bad time to talk to my best friend".

"You are the sweetest," Rachel paused, "which is why I have some good news for you."

"OH MY GOD! I wasn't expecting a decision so soon."

"Well, I didn't have to think about it that hard, Kurt. You and Blaine are my best friends. And you - you are more than that to me. We are family."

"I know. This is why you are the only person I've ever considered."

"Kurt, it would be my honour to be your surrogate."

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt fought back the tears. "Thank you. I love you Rachel Berry St. James. This is the greatest gift anyone could give us."

"I know that you and Blaine will be the sweetest and most loving dads. I'm so happy I can be a small part of it."

"Uh, Rach, you are a big part of it," Kurt laughed.

"When are you going to tell Blaine?"

"I seriously can't wait. It's been so hard to not tell him already. Plus he seems to be in a bit of a funk, so I'm going to do it this coming weekend."

"I'm so excited but is Blaine ok? He's in a funk?"

"He's been really emotional. I don't know maybe it's just his time of the month," he laughed.

Rachel laughed too, "yeah, that's probably all it is. So, I'm planning to come out there next month so that we can hash out the details. Would that be ok?"

"Yes, of course. I'm so excited."

"Good then. I have to run, I have rehearsals in ten minutes. Keep me posted on Blaine, ok?"

"Yes. Thank you again Rachel. You just made me the happiest man alive."

"Oh, like you weren't the happiest man alive already. Bye Kurt. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye"

Kurt hung up the phone. His heart was racing. He and Blaine were about to embark on a journey that they have been talking about seemingly forever. They were going to become dads. This was a huge deal. He needed the details of the reveal to be perfect. He wiped his tears, packed up his things, and headed out the door to plan a weekend Blaine would never forget.

Later that day, just as Kurt was out shopping for his big weekend plans, Blaine was in their kitchen staring at the phone. He had decided he would call Sam first but he was nervous. His stomach was churning, his hands were clammy, and he felt dizzy. He let out a long sigh and dialed Sam's number:

"Hello," Sam answered almost immediately.

"Sam. It's Blaine."

"Hey dude, I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you?"

"Oh, I"ve been better quite honestly," Blaine's voice was low.

Sam could hear the trouble in Blaine's voice, "It sounds like someone just died. Are you ok?"

Blaine blinked back his tears, unsuccessfully, "I'm not ok Sam. Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

Sam was now worried, "of course. What happened? Is Kurt ok?"

Blaine told Sam everything – It took quite a while to get the whole story out because Blaine had to pause every few seconds. His sobs wouldn't let him get the words out. He told him about how Samuel first showed up on their doorstep, about the party, about Karofsky, about the picture, the blackmail, hiding everything from Kurt, and about how there was just no way Blaine could make this decision alone.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do," he cried.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Sam? Are you still there?"

"I'm going to L.A. I'm going to kick his ass," Sam vowed. "I'm serious. I'll bring some of the guys from my beer football league and hurt him, Blaine."

"No. No. That won't help anything, Sam."

"He has to pay for this."

"You don't think I've wanted to kick his teeth in? You don't think I've thought about putting him in the hospital? Sam, I want him to hurt more than anyone. But this won't help the situation. It will draw attention and everything will end up coming out anyway. We have to find another way."

"Ok, ok. Forget what you're _supposed_ to do," Sam said. "Think about what _Kurt_ would _want_ you to do. And think about what _you want_ to do."

Blaine thought a moment. Sam was right. This was all about Kurt. It affected Kurt the most. What _would_ Kurt do? What would Kurt want him to do?

Sam continued, "if the situation was reversed do you think Kurt would ever divorce you just because some dick had a picture of you?"

"It's not just any picture, Sam"

"Still."

Blaine started to laugh.

"What so funny?"

"I'm just imagining what Kurt would do if the situation was reversed. In the infamous words of our dear friend, Santana he would _go all Lima Heights on his ass_."

Sam started to laugh. "It would be a bitch-slapping, that's for sure."

They talked for a long while. Sam decided to visit them in Los Angeles next weekend. He wanted to be in town for when Blaine told Kurt what was happening. Blaine had decided he couldn't keep this from Kurt for much longer. He was dying inside. No matter what the decision, he wanted Kurt to at least help him make it. It was his life and his career that it would affect so it made no sense for Blaine to make this decision on his own. They had made every decision together since day one and this would be no different. Blaine was grateful for Sam. He knew talking to him would shed some light.

Blaine felt a little better. It felt good to get everything off his chest. For the past few days he had been keeping everything inside and to make it worse he had to hide it from Kurt. He was in the right frame of mind now to call Rachel. He knew telling Rachel would be entirely different than telling Sam. Sam was his best friend and although he would always want Kurt to be safe and happy, Sam always had a way of prioritizing Blaine. Rachel, although he knew she loved him, was fiercely protective of Kurt. He thought that between both of them they would help him come up with a plan. He dialed her number.

"Blaine! Hi," she answered.

"Hi Rachel. How are you doing?"

She hesitated, "I'm … I'm good. Really good. How are things with you?"

Blaine couldn't beat around the bush. He told Rachel everything – the same story he had just told Sam.

"What? This is a disaster, Blaine"

"Tell me about it."

"You can't let that picture come out."

"I agree. But I can't divorce my husband either."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to tell Kurt. And he's going to help me decide."

"You can't tell him," Rachel screeched

"I have to, Rachel. I can't make this decision on my own. Plus you know Kurt he will already be furious with me that I've kept this from him for even a second."

"Oh God. Oh my God. Don't do a thing until I get there."

"You're coming?"

"Of course I'm coming. Promise me you won't tell him yet. I need to talk to you face to face. I'll book the next flight out."

"Rachel, thank you."

"I'll text you the flight details."

"Okay."

**CHAPTER NINE**

Blaine had just finished dressing after a long hot shower. He was glad that Kurt had decided to go for a run this morning. It gave him time to get out of the house without being questioned. He didn't want Kurt to know that Rachel was coming into town. Not yet. Not until they came up with a course of action. He was about to gel his hair when his phone vibrated. He leaned over to look at the new text message:

_You have two weeks left. Don't think I've forgotten about this._

He grew furious. He hated Samuel. He wanted to hurt him – maybe Sam had been right. Maybe they should just go over there and beat the living daylights out of him. He was a boxer after all. He could knock him out, hurt him enough to shut him up but not kill him… _stop this, Blaine!_ _You are not going to beat anyone up. You are going to pick up Rachel from the airport and talk to her about all this. Then when Sam gets into town you are going to sit Kurt down and tell him everything. That's the plan. But I want to hurt him. Shhhh._

He was just about to walk out the door when Kurt came in.

_Shit!_

Kurt was sweaty and huffy from his run. Blaine thought he looked gorgeous and if it weren't for the fact that he would be late to pick up Rachel he would've had his way with his husband right then and there.

"You look like you're off somewhere important," Kurt questioned.

"Oh. No. I was just going to go shopping"

Kurt lifted a brow, "shopping? Without me?"

"Well, I uhh, I was going to buy myself some new bow ties and I wanted it to be a surprise. I know how much you love to see me in them."

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel, there is no way you're going bow tie shopping without me."

"No, you can't come," he blurted out.

Kurt raised his brow again; his face turned really serious, "Blaine, what's really going on?"

_Shit!_

"Kurt, nothing. I just wanted to surprise you. You're ruining the surprise," he shifted nervously.

"I have a feeling this has nothing to do with bow ties. You've been acting weird for days."

"I just need to go, ok? I promise when I get back we can do something – go out, stay in, whatever you want," he picked up his bag. "But right now I need to go".

"I'm coming with you. And I will not take no for an answer," Kurt moved closer. "I miss you and want to be with you every second." He kissed Blaine squarely on the lips. "But I need to take a quick shower first. I'll just be 10 minutes."

Blaine knew this meant 40 minutes. "Ok. I'll wait for you."

"Good," Kurt kissed him again then bounded up the stairs.

Blaine waited until he heard the water running and Kurt's angelic voice singing his go-to shower song, "The Boy Next Door". Once it was safe, Blaine quietly let himself out of the house. He knew Kurt would be furious. He knew Kurt may never forgive him for quite literally abandoning him without explanation but the alternative was worse. Blaine drove to the airport with tears in his eyes.

He arrived there, parked, and reluctantly checked his phone. It had been vibrating for almost the entire drive. He saw there were thirteen texts and three missed calls - all from Kurt. He was never going to hear the end of it.

_Really? You left without me?_

_Are you insane?_

_I know you're not at the mall shopping for bow-ties._

_You're somewhere you don't want ME to be._

_Do you know what conclusions you're forcing me to make?_

_Blaine, answer me! I'm so pissed off right now._

_But I'm more worried about you._

_Please talk to me._

_Would you please just pick up the damn phone and talk to me._

_I just want to make sure you're ok._

_Blaine_

_Please_

_If you're cheating on me just tell me. I'll die but I'd rather just know._

Blaine was sad_. He thinks I'm cheating on him? All this has to stop. And it has to stop tonight._ He typed his response:

_Kurt, you're right. I'm not ok. There is some stuff going on and I want to tell you but not over text or phone. I promise I will tell you tonight when I get home._

_And for the love of God, I'm not cheating on you. I swear it._

He threw his phone in his bag and went in to meet Rachel.

Kurt had never been so livid in his life. Blaine had the audacity to just leave without explanation and then not answer his texts and calls? He felt like he had taken some crazy pills – were they seventeen again? He knew he had been acting weird and emotional but that was just rude. He clearly was hiding something and _God, what if he's having an affair? An affair_! After all that talk from Blaine about how he was the love of his life and he was so hot in bed and how he couldn't live without him and how they would grow old together and how he loved how Kurt woke him up in the mornings, and, and, and, and … _he's having an affair_? _Just when I thought it was time to start a family? Just when I was about to reveal that I wanted him to father our child?_ Hot tears spilled onto Kurt's cheeks – he didn't know if it was from sadness or rage but it was probably both. His phone beeped. It was from Blaine:

_Kurt, you're right. I'm not ok. There is some stuff going on and I want to tell you but not over text or over phone. I promise I will tell you tonight when I get home._

_And for the love of God, I'm not cheating on you. I swear it._

A sense of relief washed over Kurt's heart which was almost immediately replaced with a feeling of uncertainty. _So he's not having an affair. Great, then what? What else could be so bad to make him act this way? _Kurt was very worried. This was something serious. He couldn't help but feel that after tonight their lives would be changed. He began to cry again. All he wanted in that moment were Blaine's arms around him, no matter what the news was it would be ok in Blaine's arms. He texted back:

_I'll be home when you get here. Don't even think about breaking your promise. My heart can't take much more of this._

Blaine's response was immediate:

_Mine can't either. ILY_

_ILY2_

Blaine had just finished reading Kurt's _ILY2_ when he saw Rachel descending the escalator. He smiled and waved to her. He was so relieved to see her. He desperately needed a friend right now.

He greeted her with hugs and kisses and retrieved her suitcases. Blaine chuckled to himself as he loaded the three bags into his vehicle. She was scheduled to be in town for five days and had brought three bags. She was almost as bad as Kurt.

Rachel insisted on staying at a hotel. She knew that Blaine and Kurt had much to talk about and although she wanted to be there to support them, staying at their home would just impede the process. So Blaine drove to her downtown hotel. They checked in, picked up two coffees, and headed to room 1215.

"Rach, I'm so glad you're here. This has gotten so much worse since we talked yesterday. He knows something is up and I don't think I can wait to the weekend to tell him."

"But Sam won't be here until then."

"I know but I just can't wait Rachel. He thinks I'm cheating on him. You know how sensitive he is about that. It will drive him absolutely crazy if I wait until Saturday to address this."

Rachel took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah, you're right," she was pensive. "I'm sorry Blaine. I'm sorry all this is happening. You two deserve all the happiness in the world. I really care about you, which is why I had to come talk to you face to face."

"I really appreciate you being here."

"What are you planning on saying to him then," she asked.

"There's no sugar coating it. As much as I want to protect his feelings I'll just have to come out and tell him everything," Blaine sighed heavily.

"Are you going to tell him that you want to divorce him," her voice got quiet.

"Rachel, I don't _want _to divorce him. No. Never. But I am going to tell him that's a way he can save his image and his career."

"Do you really think Kurt values his career or even his image more than he values you and your love, Blaine?"

Blaine thought about his. He had been thinking about it for two weeks, "I don't know. I mean, for as long as I have known him he has been driven and career focused. He has always wanted to be successful at something he loves doing. And right now that is exactly what he's getting. He loves acting. And he's really good at it. He's finally gotten a big break into the business. I mean, you saw the billboards driving into the city."

Rachel nodded. "It was crazy to see his face everywhere like that. And you're right – he's always dreamed of becoming successful but Blaine Warbler, give me a break," she stood up to emphasize the point she was about to make, "since the day he met you – and I mean the very first day – before you two were even serious enough to be best friends, let alone boyfriends, Kurt has wanted to be your husband."

Blaine took a sip of his coffee, trying to distract the fact that tears were forming in his eyes.

Rachel continued, "that day - when you took his hand and ran down the hall at Dalton… well, he called me that evening. And do you know what he said to me?"

Blaine could only shake his head.

"He said 'Rachel Berry, I just met the man I'm going to one day marry and have babies with'".

This was too much for Blaine to handle. He sunk down to the floor and pressed his face into his hands. Rachel knelt down beside him but she continued - she needed to drive it home for Blaine.

"And you remember how shy and reserved Kurt was about those types of things. He was only a kid, Blaine, but he knew. He knew without a doubt that you were what he wanted in his life."

Blaine sobbed as he leaned back against the wall. His head felt far too heavy for him to hold up by himself. He leaned it back and just listened because he knew Rachel wasn't done.

"Which brings me to my next point." She stopped and took hold of his hand. "Blaine, please look at me. This is important."

Blaine tilted his head and opened his tear-filled eyes. Rachel was blurry but he could tell by her expression that what she was about to say would be the most important thing he'd ever hear in his life. He forced himself to focus and gripped her hand.

"Before I say this you have to promise me that when Kurt tells you this same thing that you'll act surprised."

"W-what?"

"Because if he finds out I told you he'll kill me."

"Rachel, what is it?"

"Blaine, I can't let you make any decisions about this stupid picture situation without telling you this," she paused and took a breath. All of Blaine's focus was on her now. "Three months ago Kurt approached me to ask something of me that would change his and your lives forever. He wants to have a baby with you, Blaine. And he wants to have it now, in the near future. He asked me if I would be your surrogate and I said yes."

Blaine couldn't cry or speak or even breathe.

"He was planning to surprise you with the news this coming weekend."

Blaine still couldn't cry or speak or even breathe.

"So you see… divorcing him is not an option. Kurt would rather be humiliated and lose his career than lose his husband and father of his child."

Blaine began to cry. It wasn't a sorrowful cry like the ones he'd become accustomed to in the past weeks. They were tears of joy and relief. He had always known Kurt's heart but to hear someone so close to him re-iterated what he already knew made him more confident. It made telling Kurt not so daunting. He knew Kurt wanted to spend the rest of his life with him and he knew that they eventually wanted a family but – now? When Kurt was at the beginning of what would be a magnificent career? He wanted a baby now? That was proof that Kurt placed value on family more than on any career. It seemed to Blaine like the decision had been made. That is when Blaine broke down. He became a puddle of wet mess on the floor. He cried that way for a long time. Rachel had to physically pull him up and draw him into a hug before he could stop long enough to thank her.

"Rachel," he said in between sobs, "thank you. For the first time I feel like we are going to surpass this."

"You will," she said with her own tears in her eyes. "You two have always done that. You've beat the odds time and time again. And this will be no different."

"I feel bad now that I didn't trust in Kurt or in our relationship to be straight with him from the beginning."

"You were scared and had every right to be. What matters now is that you tell Kurt so that you two can move forward."

Blaine hugged Rachel close. "I can't believe he asked you. And I can't believe you said yes. And, oh my god!" It was like Blaine had just realized the true meaning of Rachel's words, "I'm going to be a dad. We are going to be dads."

"Yes. But you can't let on that you know. He'll kill me!"

Blaine laughed. "How am I supposed to act surprised after today?"

"Figure it out, Blaine Warbler. I don't want the wrath of Kurt Hummel cast down on me."

They both laughed until their stomachs hurt.

Kurt sat on the couch with his laptop. He was unsuccessfully distracting himself by catching up on the emails Katie had sent him containing real estate listings. His mind was elsewhere – no, not just elsewhere – on Blaine to be precise. He wondered where he was, what he was doing, and what was troubling him. He just wanted him home so that they could talk. Talking to Blaine always made everything better. They were seasoned communicators – it had taken a long time to get to where they were but Kurt felt that they could talk through anything. He sighed and tried to divert his attention to the images on his laptop. He scanned through the pictures of a Spanish style five bedroom property when he heard Blaine's key in the door.

He looked up as Blaine entered. His heart fluttered at the sight of his husband. He was wearing black pants, a cream collared shirt, his favourite green cardigan, and an orange and green polka-dotted bow tie. Kurt thought he looked beautiful although when he looked into his eyes he noticed they were sad … and red … and swollen. He also noticed that his hair was not as perfect as he usually wore it. He saw small flyaway curls along his hairline. Kurt knew that despite his cuteness, Blaine was not ok. He looked a little bit dishevelled and Blaine _never _looked dishevelled, not even first thing in the morning. He wanted to say something but his breath was trapped in his lungs. He wanted to rise and take Blaine into his arms but his legs felt like jelly. He could only sit and gaze.

Blaine let his bag fall on the floor. He toed off his loafers and made his way into the room. He saw Kurt sitting on the couch – _how gorgeous he is_. His perfect features looked divine in the low light. His hair was natural with no product in it – Blaine's favourite look. He noticed that he was already in his comfortable clothes – his maroon NYADA sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. Despite all this, Kurt looked worried – stressed out to be exact. He wanted to take him into his arms but he knew they had a lot of talking to do. Maybe later they could snuggle but for now he made his way over to the couch and sat down gently beside him. He didn't want to say anything because he knew the moment he opened his mouth he would start to cry.

They sat that way for about five minutes. Their shoulders and thighs pressed against each other as they kept their gazes forward. They knew if they looked at one another there would be tears. Kurt reached forward and closed his laptop, not bothering to shut it down. With the same hand he grasped Blaine's and squeezed it tightly, letting their clasped hands rest on his thigh. They turned to look at each other. Kurt's clear blues spoke volumes of love into Blaine's hazel pools. Blaine could feel the tears spring to his eyes. _Here we go_.

"I need to tell you something," both of them said, simultaneously.

A small smile appeared at the corner of Blaine's mouth. "Please, may I go first?"

"Sure, but before you start I need to say it out loud that I love you."

Blaine's tears fell. "I love you too, more than anything in this world." He took Kurt's other hand and turned to face him. "Ok, here goes." He took in a deep breath and told the story from the beginning – when Samuel first told him about who he truly was. "Kurt, he has a picture of you. It's pretty awful. I mean, you probably know what it is, I don't even want to describe it or talk about it. He took the picture at our party and is using it against us."

Kurt felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. He narrowed his gaze directly into Blaine's eyes. "Using it how?"

"He's going to release it to the media," he felt Kurt stiffen. "Unless…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Unless what, Blaine?"

Blaine ran a hand through his hair and stood up. He felt like he would throw up. He walked to the window and opened it, desperately needing some fresh air. He untied his bow tie and turned back toward Kurt who was looking like he was going to lose it at any moment.

"Unless I divorce you."

The last word, _you_, came out stifled by a sob. Blaine was sobbing and trembling for the millionth time this week. He forced himself to move toward Kurt. He fell back beside him and took his hands again.

"What?" Kurt couldn't comprehend what Blaine had just told him.

Through the sobs Blaine repeated, "He wants us to pay for Karofsky's suicide attempt. He blames me. He says that we are not allowed to have a happy ending so unless we divorce he's going to release that picture of you to the media."

Kurt was shaking his head in disbelief. His breath was quick. His eyes were giant pools of incomprehension. He couldn't make eye contact with Blaine. He couldn't talk. He couldn't breathe. His head was swimming in a state of confusion.

"Kurt"

He looked at Blaine.

"I. Do. Not. Want. To. Divorce. You. That goes without saying but I need to be clear. You are the love of my life, Kurt and I'm not planning on leaving your side ever. But this is about your career. If that picture gets out there it could destroy everything you've worked so hard for. That is not a decision I can make – I need you to say something. Please." He squeezed his hand again.

Kurt closed his eyes; the tears followed. They fell freely along his cheeks and dropped into his lap. He took shaky whimpering breaths as he tried to control his emotions. Having a full blown panic attack would not help the situation.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Blaine looked down into his lap. He had known Kurt would ask that.

Kurt continued, "why did you let me worry myself sick about what was going on with you? Why did you let me think that you could be having an affair?" Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "Why Blaine? Why didn't you tell me all this two weeks ago?"

"Kurt, I was trying to protect you. Put yourself in my shoes for a moment. If the situation was flipped would you tell me immediately?"

"We have to go to the police."

"If you want to go to the police I'll go with you right now. But you have to think about what will happen, Kurt. You are not a normal person anymore. You have become a celebrity. If we go to the police the media will find out. They will investigate and the picture could be brought out anyway.

"Is that what Samuel told you?" Kurt stood up. Blaine could see that his sadness was turning into anger. "Is that what he said in order to scare you into keeping quiet?"

"Yes but he has a point"

"Who's side are you on?

Blaine stood up too. "Oh my God, do you really have to ask that?"

Kurt ran both his hands through his hair and began to pace. Blaine knew this meant he was thinking. He was either going to blast Blaine for being so stupid in the handling of the situation or he was going to start crying and slide into his awaiting arms. What Kurt did next both surprised and alarmed Blaine.

"I'm going to Samuel's," he decided. He sat to put on his sneakers.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I'm going there to tell him exactly what I think of his disgusting plan. You can come with me or stay. Either way, this ends tonight." He stood up and grabbed his keys.

"Of course I'm coming with you," Blaine hurried to put his shoes on. "But don't you think this could be dangerous? I mean, he's a psycho, who knows what he could do."

Kurt turned on his heels and raised his voice, "he's a psycho? He's a psycho? When people mess with my livelihood and with my family, I also become a psycho, Blaine. I am furious. After all I've been through in my life with bullies and standing up to them there is no way in hell I'm going to just roll over and let some PSYCHO take away my career, my pride, and my family. Now are you coming or not?"

Blaine didn't need to say anything. He simply followed Kurt out the door but not before grabbing his phone just in case.

Samuel opened the door with a smirk on his face, "well it looks like…"

"Shut up," Kurt yelled and barged passed him and into his house.

Blaine was dumbfounded. He had never in his life seen Kurt act this way. He followed Samuel into the living room where Kurt was pacing again. Samuel was about to open his mouth to say something but Kurt cut him off again.

"Listen to me, you piece of shit," Kurt screamed. Blaine raised his eyebrow and dropped his jaw.

"I don't give a fuck what or how many pictures you have of me. You can send them to any media you want. I'll even help you with the distribution." He moved boldly closer to Samuel who was actually in shock that Kurt was acting this way. Blaine stepped closer to Kurt just in case.

Kurt made eye contact with Samuel and continued, "but if you ever threaten my husband, our marriage, or my family again you will be joining your cousin in the hospital. I swear to fucking god."

Blaine was floored. He carefully placed his hand on the back of Kurt's arm, trying to calm him. Kurt turned slightly and grasped Blaine's hand. He pulled him toward the door and they walked out together before Samuel could even figure out what had hit him.

The two walked into their house. Kurt pressed the door closed behind him as Blaine lunged into him. Both his hands held either side of Kurt's face. Blaine pressed his face to Kurt's, not even kissing him, just feeling the closeness of their foreheads pressed together. His eyes closed as he felt Kurt's hands around his waist. They hugged in silence. Blaine nuzzled his face to Kurt's neck as Kurt's lips pressed to his earlobe and whispered. "I would fight the devil himself for us."

That is all Blaine needed to hear. He knew there was much more to talk about but for now all that mattered was that Kurt was committed to him more than ever, he wasn't angry with him, and he was in his arms. He leaned up and whispered against Kurt's lips, "What you just did, baby, that was the hottest thing." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

That was all Kurt needed. He was so fired up with rage and adrenaline. He didn't quite know how he was feeling and he knew that he and Blaine had more talking to do but when he heard Blaine's words and felt his lips, he forgot everything. Nothing existed, nothing mattered but his husband.

They didn't remember how or when they ended up in their bed. All they knew is that they were sweaty, sticky, sore, hot, and out of breath. Blaine grasped Kurt's hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed each one of his knuckles before sliding closer and pressing to his chest. "Are you ready for what's to come?"

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head. "I don't know. Probably not." He sighed. "I know the media will have a field day. I know that I may never work again in this town ever. But I'm ok with that. I mean, it pisses me off. And I don't want that to happen but given the alternative – I'm more than ok with it. As long as I have you by my side, nothing can hurt me."

Blaine sat up and crossed his legs facing his husband. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. It was really hard to keep it from you but it was all done out of love and protection. Kurt, I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do. It was breaking my heart to think about either option," his gaze burned into Kurt's soul.

"Have I ever told you that you look so hot right after sex?"

Blaine blushed. "Ummm…"

"And you're still adorable when you blush."

"Kuuurt, I'm trying to be serious here."

"So am I, Blaine," he caressed his cheek. "Come here," he patted his chest, "come."

Resisting was futile. Blaine snuggled in, hugging and closing his eyes.

"I was going to wait until the weekend to tell you this but I just can't wait a second longer," Kurt paused and Blaine opened his eyes. "I want to have a baby with you".

Blaine's heart stopped. Rachel had told him this news already but hearing Kurt's angelic voice say those words_, I want to have a baby with you_ … was the most beautiful thing he'd heard since Kurt vowed _I do_. He lifted his head and turned to look into Kurt's eyes. What he saw there was earth-shattering. He was looking into Kurt's very soul. His eyes were wet and filled with profound love. Nothing else mattered but their connection in that moment – than those eight words_, I want to have a baby with you._

He stumbled over his tongue, "me … me too. I want," he took in a sharp breath, "I want to start a family with you, Kurt. I want nothing more in this life but to be a father with you."

Kurt sat up. He kissed Blaine with every fibre of his being. He kissed him like he's never ever kissed him before. They cried together, loved each other, and when they were exhausted they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Blaine woke up to Kurt's ringing phone. He nudged him, "babe," he whimpered and pulled the pillow over his head.

Kurt clumsily grabbed at his phone and answered. His voice was thick and low with sleep, "someone better be dead. It's five in the morning."

"Kurt! We have a very serious situation. We need you to come down to the studios for a meeting."

It was Katie. Kurt leaned up and tried to get his wits about him. "Is it about the picture?"

"Yes. Have you seen it?"

"Yeah. I … don't care about it. It's just a picture."

"Kurt, the media is already having a field day with it. Your integrity will be tainted. The producers and not impressed. You really need to come down here. It's going to go viral."

"Well I'm not impressed either Katie but there's nothing I can do about it." He sat up fully now. Blaine peeked out from under his pillow. "Katie, it's five in the morning. It's my day off and I have something I need to take care of today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But Kurt…"

"I'm sorry. There's just something much more important happening."

He hung up then snuggled into the peeking Blaine. He pecked sleepy kisses on his husband's lips. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"You know, you might want to go into that meeting baby. They are not going to be happy with you. I'm worried about…" Kurt shut him up with a kiss.

There was a time when Kurt would have been mortified, when he would have done anything in his power to stop the presses, to fix this fiasco. There was a time when being in a Hollywood movie would have taken top priority in Kurt's life. Now, as he's grown older, he realized that the most important thing in life is, and really has always been, love. All those years ago he was lucky enough to find love in Blaine – not just any love but true love, real love, ever-lasting, mind-blowing love. He loved and he was loved in return. There was nothing more important, more relevant, more beautiful, more fulfilling than that. Nothing except what the future held for them – their child.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Kurt's phone had been ringing non-stop for the past four days. The shocking thing to him, and to Blaine, was that he didn't care. Kurt looked at the screen: _37 missed calls_. And that was just from the morning. He rolled his eyes then shut it off and threw it into his bedside table drawer. He skipped down the stairs to join Blaine in making brunch. Rachel and Sam would be there any minute.

"Ooh, raspberry pancakes," he squealed.

"Yes, I know you love them babe," Blaine smiled at him.

"Well, as much as I adore your spoilings, shouldn't you be making our guests' favourites?"

"Sam's favourite is beef jerky and Rachel's is probably something I can't even pronounce."

Kurt laughed and started making coffee. While it brewed he turned and watched Blaine flip pancakes. He smiled brightly. Blaine put down the flipper and moved closer. "I love your smile."

"And, I love you," Kurt poked him gently on the nose for emphasis.

Rachel and Sam arrived right on time. Kurt was so happy to see his best friend. Blaine heard them from the kitchen as they caught up in the living room; they were both talking a mile a minute and squealing. Blaine rolled his eyes at Sam but internally he was on cloud nine. He loved to hear Kurt so happy.

"I'm really glad you're here, Sam"

"Yeah, me too. And I'm glad everything worked out."

"Glad and surprised actually. I was so worried about it."

"I know. I remember. I'll still beat him up if you want me to"

"No. There will be none of that. Anyway, I think Kurt scared him enough for one lifetime."

"I never thought I'd hear that."

"Me either," he laughed. "Oh, well, here's on to greener fields, my friend. Wanna help me make mimosas? We have a lot to celebrate."

Rachel leaned into Kurt, "so what did Blaine say?"

"Oh, Rach, he's so excited. He didn't hesitate for even a second. This is really going to happen."

Rachel squealed and clapped, "you two are going to be such cute Daddies!"

Blaine peeked his head in, "are you two talking about me again?"

"Rachel was just saying that you are going to make the cutest Daddy," Kurt winked at him.

Blaine blushed. "Rachel, I am so grateful that you are going to carry our child. It's the greatest gift" He sat beside her and took her hand. "It means the world to us."

"I love you guys. It's an honour for me," she grinned up at both of them and waggled her brows. "When should we start?"

"Oh my god," Kurt and Blaine laughed in unison.


	6. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Kurt sat in the corner chair as he watched Blaine buzz around their bedroom. He did that when he was anxious. Kurt couldn't help but be amused by the whole thing – his husband was the cutest. Blaine disappeared into their walk-in closet then reappeared with a handful of bowties and three blazers.

"Which ones, Kurt?" He tried to hold everything up so Kurt could see. "I don't know. I think the navy one. It's more conservative. Oh, but this is a joyous occasion. How about yellow?" He turned and looked at himself in the mirror.

Kurt stood up and placed his hands on Blaine's arms, turning him so they would face each other. He gave them a squeeze. "Sweetheart, calm down. You are getting far too worked up."

"Kurt, this is an important day."

"Yes it is but it's an important day no matter which bowtie you wear," Kurt smiled at him. "Besides, you look wonderful in anything."

Blaine sighed softly and leaned into Kurt. "You're right. I'm just nervous Kurt. This is very important to me."

"And to me too." He chose the forest green bowtie and placed it around Blaine's crisp white collar and proceeded to tie it for him. "This day is one I always dreamed of, honey. I can't wait for us to become parents." He chose the plaid blazer – the one with matching green, blue, and black fabric and helped Blaine get into it.

"Thank you," Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's lips. "You always make me feel better. You bring me down to earth. You are my anchor, baby". He grasped his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I love you," Kurt placed a kiss to his cheek. "Now let's go, we don't want to be late for this."

They arrived at the offices of It's Conceivable and met Rachel in the parking lot. Kurt and Blaine kissed her cheek and linked arms with her. They walked in together; they were 15 minutes early. Kurt could tell that Rachel was nervous. He grasped her hand as they sat in the waiting room.

"Have I told you lately that I love you," Kurt smiled.

"You tell me every day but I don't mind you telling me again," she squeezed his hand. "I'm nervous, Kurt. I want this to go smoothly – for me yes but more so for you guys. I mean, look at him, he looks like he's going to be sick. He won't be able to take any bumps in the road," she said half teasingly and pointed at Blaine.

Blaine couldn't sit. He paced in front of the counter, back and forth, back and forth. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair; his breathing was a little raged. _God, I'm so nervous. Our child is going to be conceived today_. _I'm not ready_. He looked toward Kurt and Rachel with panic in his eyes. They were staring at him. He moved towards them, "Guys…" Tears formed in his eyes as he sat across from them.

"Honey," Kurt got up and sat beside him. "It's going to be ok. We discussed, we planned, we did the legal stuff, and Rachel is ready and healthy. Everything is going to be fine." Kurt grasped his hand. "Hey. It will be ok, I promise."

A voice cut in, "Ms. Berry-St. James?"

Rachel stood up, "yes."

"It's time. If you're ready please come with me."

"My friends can come in with me, right," Rachel asked nervously. "They're the dads."

"Yes, of course," said the nurse. "Follow me guys"

Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's hand and pulled him up. They followed Rachel into the medical room. It looked like a dentist's office. Blaine inspected the chair with horror. It had scary looking contraptions attached to it. He leaned closer into Kurt. He remembered a month ago when the three of them had sat down at their kitchen table to hash out the details. He cried like a baby when Kurt told him he wanted his Anderson DNA to father the child. Kurt wanted their baby to have his hazel eyes and his dark curls. Of course, he would have preferred their child to have Kurt's features but there was no sense in arguing about it. What mattered was that they would have a child to love just as much as they loved each other. Besides, Kurt promised him that their second child would have Hummel DNA. They had also decided that Rachel would not only be the surrogate but the egg donor too. After all, who wouldn't want Rachel Berry genes? It had only been a month since they started this journey but it felt like it was just yesterday. Time was already flying by too fast.

The nurse readied Rachel for the procedure. She was changed into a gown and placed in the chair. She was offered something for her nerves but she declined. She sat in the chair and waited. Blaine was on one side of her and Kurt was on the other. They both grasped her hands as the doctor walked in.

She looked up to the future dads and said, "I love you guys."

"Love you too," they both said in unison. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other then. They didn't need to speak words but their gazes told each other all they needed to know. They loved each other profoundly and all of that love had led to this moment.

The procedure lasted five minutes. It was uncomfortable but not painful. Kurt and Blaine never left her side. Her hands were actually sore from both of their grips. Pending the confirmation of a pregnancy test, it was done. She looked up at Kurt. He was a mess. His face was wet with tears and he was clinging to the equally as messy Blaine.

"Are you guys ok?"

"I love you both so much," Blaine sniffled. "Rachel, more importantly, are you ok?"

"I'm completely fine. Kurt, what about you?"

Kurt leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I've never been happier in my entire life."

"Aww," Blaine hugged him tightly. "Come on you guys, let's go celebrate."


End file.
